


Boss Wade and Subordinate Peter

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Office AU, One Word Prompt Meme, for lafaiette, wade is jjj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Peter is the usual freelance photographer, but Wade is his boss instead of JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss Wade and Subordinate Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



“You wanted to see me, sir?” Peter asked tentatively, stepping into his supervisor’s office.

Mr. Wilson sat at his desk, feet propped up on the table, supersoaker in hand. “Parker!” he barked. “You weren’t at this morning’s meeting.”

Peter sighed, feeling the tension building up at the back of his eyes. “That’s because you sent me out on an assignment, sir,” he said, tone as collected as he could manage.

Mr. Wilson squirted the water gun at Peter. “Makes no difference to me, Parker, you should know the company policy.”

Peter grit his teeth. He took a small handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the water dripping down his face.

“Say it,” he snarled, standing up and holding Peter at gun point.

Peter tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. “Any misconduct caused by the person in question or otherwise will suffer at the willing hands of Director Wilson,” he recited in monotone.

“And how do we classify misconduct?” Mr. Wilson asked, walking around his desk toward Peter. He pressed the tip of it into Peter’s chest. Residual water was soaked up by his shirt, leaving a see-through stain in his crisp, white shirt.

Peter stiffened. “Misconduct is classified under any inappropriate actions or behaviours, the refusal to follow through with direct orders, and failing to attend weekly seminar meetings.”

Mr. Wilson trailed the nozzle along Peter’s shirt, making a nice, wet trail along his chest. “Do you see where the problem lays in this, Parker?” he asked, leaning in just a little too close into Peter’s space.

Peter stood rigid, refusing to back down.

“Well?” He emphasized with another squirt of his gun, water trailing down Peter’s shirt, pooling at the hem of his slacks.

“What is it that you request as punishment, sir?” he spat, clenching his jaw and curling his hands into fists at his sides to keep his cool.

“I believe you know what it is I want,” said Mr. Wilson, shoving his gun down Peter’s pants, releasing a particularly long stream of water into them.

Peter jumped back, smacking his shoulder.

“Jesus, Wade, I thought I told you to keep this on the down low!” he shrieked, yanking the water gun out of his pants and tossing it aside before crossing his arms and glaring at Wade.

“Come on, Petey, don’t ruin the fun for me!”

“Just because you’re my boyfriend and my boss gives you no right to harass me like this. Everyone is starting to get suspicious, Wade! You’re not being careful enough.”

Wade waved his hand, snorting. “You’re always so fucking paranoid, just relax.” Then after a moment of silence. “So … did you get those photos I asked for?”

Peter sighed, pulling the polaroids of the new Taco Bell Village opening ceremony from his briefcase. “I better not have missed anything important at that meeting,” he grumbled.


End file.
